Rosario to Mage
by Negi crossover harem master
Summary: Negi Springfield was sent to Youkai Academy to be a teacher, but how will he deal with being a teacher at an all monster academy


Ch 1

Negi Springfield has just graduated Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales and was on a bus to a high school in Japan. He was just sitting there quietly waiting for the bus to stop when he heard," So kid what are you doing heading for Youkai Academy." from the bus driver. " Uh I am going to be a teacher for a class there. U-Uh I think it is going to be E-E-English," said Negi scared and nervous of the guy. " Hm so a teacher well I hope you can handle the classes this school is very dangerous so are you sure you want to go and be a teacher," the bus driver said.

Negi was about to answer, but thought back and remembered he had to become a Magister Magi or else he wouldn't be able to find his father so he answered a solid yes which reaulted in getting a grin that creeped out Negi. Negi just sat there until he heard the bus stop so he got off and looked around the place which started to scare him, but he sucked it up and started walking towards the school he is going to be teaching at.

" Geez this place creeps me out," he said while walking." I don't know if I can do this. Wait I have to do this. I must become a Magister Magi and then I can find my father," he said. He suddenly heard a bicycle coming towards him so he was about to turn around when he suddenly was hit by the bike making him fall forward and hit the ground very hard. He moved his hand and felt something flinch so he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful teenage girl and also he saw her panties making him get off her and turn away until he heard her sit up. " Um do you need help getting up?" he asked. The girl looked up an saw Negi standing there and heard his question. " No thanks," she said standing up.

Negi started getting his stuff back up and made sure his staff was still in one piece. The girl seeing him suddenly thought of something, " Um why is a kid like you here?" " Um I am going to be an English teacher here at this school," he said still getting his stuff. " Really wow a kid like you a teacher you must be-" she started until she saw blood on Negi cheek so she ran at him and started cleaning it off. " Um what are you doing?" he asked. " I'm sorry, but everytime I see blood I-" she started until she was so entranced by the blood she knocked Negi over and crawled on top of him. " I'm very sorry, but I'm doing this because-" she moved her head to his neck," I'm a vampire. Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Negi was freaking out now seeing her bite his neck and felt his blood be drained out, but he was able to keep some more of the blood she was drinking in his body so she couldn't get anymore out. " Mmmm that was good," she said. Negi quickly moved his hand to his neck to see if any blood was coming out which surprisingly wasn't bleeding anymore. " My name is Moka Akashiya what's yours?" she asked. " I-I-I am Negi S-Springfield," he said. She smiled thinking Negi was just nervous obviously not knowing that he was scared she would drink more of his blood. " Hey I was wondering. Would you like to be my friend?" she asked. Even though he was a kid she would like a friend.

" S-S-Sure," he said. He was happy someone wanted to be his friend on the first day, but he was also scared that he would lose more blood. " Yeah!" she yelled and hugged him making him fall which caused her to fall too. " Hey maybe we will see each other later," she said finally getting up." Y-Yeah" he said.

They both walked towards the Academy talking to each other and eventually split up when they got to the Entrance Ceremony. Negi walked to his class and got there before the students did. It seemed from his class roll book that 80% of the students in his room are girls with 20% being males. " Great I can't handle them," he said when he suddenly heard the door open and in came Katashi Katake. " Katashi-san?" he asked. " Negi is that you I haven't seen you for awhile," he said. " Yeah what are you doing here?" he asked. " I'm a teacher here oh this is Shizuka Nekonome she will be helping you," he said grinning.

" Hello Nekonome-san," Negi said smiling. " Hello Negi-kun and please just call me Shizuka," she said smiling happily. " Okay also Katashi can I talk to you?" he asked. " Sure Negi-kun," said Katashi," What did you want?" " Well ever since I got here I felt a huge amount of youkai energy. Where's it coming from and why is it here?" asked Negi. " Well this Academy teaches monsters on how to live in normal human life that's why also let me make the introductions for the class nad tell them everything okay," Katashi said. " Okay Katashi-san," Negi said thanking Katashi in his head for doing this and not him.

The rest of the class arrived and everyone in the class was looking at Negi weirdly. All the girls had a face that says ' So KAWAIIII!! But must restrain self from hugging so I won't get in trouble' The guys were like ' What the hell is going on here' Class finally started and Katashi said," Okay class you have a new teacher," he said seeing a girl hold her hand up. " Yes?" he asked. " Um okay, but why is there a kid here?" she asked. " Oh I was getting to that. The new teacher's name is Negi Springfield this young kid right here," he said pointing towards the poor 10 year old mage child teacher.

After a few seconds the whole class started laughing at the top of their lungs. " Oh stop kidding us Katashi-sensei this kid is not our teacher. I mean he is probably only 10 years old so he can't be our teacher," said one of the students. " A-A-Actually I have a college bachelor d-degree," said a nervous Negi. " Wow so you must be really smart," said one of the girls.

" Yeah I guess," _" I'm only college level in english, but I can't let them know I'm a mage because even though they are youkais if one finds out I'll be turned into an ermine and I will not be turned into one,"_ he thought. Katashi then went on and told them everything about school and the rules of the Academy for the students. When they finished Katashi left and Shizuka went and set down at her desk **(She is his assisstant teacher)** Negi was about to start lessons when all of a sudden the door opened and he heard a " Sorry I'm late." he looked over and saw a girl with pink hair. She reminded him of someone. He looked and saw lecherous smiles on all the guys and one guy he heard ask why they didn't just eat humans lick his lips. He wondered why they had those smiles, but decided to ignore them when he heard his name," Negi-kun?"

He looked over and saw Moka staring at him. " Akashiya-san?" he asked seeing what was wrong. " Negi-kun I have your class yeah!!!" she yelled as she jumped and hugged him making Negi fall to the ground with her on top of him. " Ow," he said grabbing his head. " Oh sorry Negi-kun," she said getting up.

" Don't worry about it," he said giving her a reassuring grin.

Negi got back up and saw some of the male students' faces become dark and mean which he wondered why they did, but just stopped and told Moka to take a seat after helping her up off the ground.

After awhile in class the lunch bell finally rang and everybody left to go get some food, but Negi was alone so he started walking when he heard Moka yell his name again. " Yes Akashiya-san?" he asked. " I was wondering if you wanted to each lunch together with me," she said and even if she didn't notice she had a faint blush on her face. " Sure," he said grinning.

_At Some Vending Machines_

Negi and Moka had gotten some drinks from the vending macines and started drinking them when all of a sudden this student came over to them. " Hey Moka-chan I'm Saizou Komiya and I was wondering. Why are you hanging out with this little kid teacher when you can be hanging with me," he said as he picked up Negi. " I don't want too now put Negi-kun down," Moka said. " Fine then you little bitch!!!!" he yelled and threw Negi into the side of a wall which when he hit it everything went black and the last words he heard were," NEGI-KUN!!!!!"

A/N Finished now I'm sorry for making small 1st chapter, but you know couldn't think of anything else. So here is the harem

1. Moka

2. Dark Moka

3. Kurumu

4. Yukari

5. Mizore

Okay those are already in now I want you to vote on if Shizuka should be in it too

Yes or No

VOTE


End file.
